winx_club_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle
Isabelle is the daughter of Bloom and Sky, younger sister of Keith, and the princess of New Sparks. She is the fairy of Flame and the leader of the new line of Winx. She has a crush on Keith's roommate Tulio. Plot Story 1 Isabelle narrates the first story of the tale of her and her friends' adventures. Her older brother, Keith, is starting his second year at Redfountain school for heroics and bravery. At first, everything is normal until the girls receive word that their mothers are sick with Plaque Syndrome, which is caused by the Plague Beetle, and the only cure is the sap for a Niggerbee Tree, which only inhabits on the inhospitable planet of Gnomix. Isabelle and her friends journey to the planet and are greatly drained of their power. Violet and Cheyenne are caught and paralyzed in the venom of the Hemphrisonid, a giant, spider-like creature which lives on Gnomix. Hauling Violet with her, Isabelle and the girls hide in a cave from the monster and teleport back to Alfea, where she collapses from using too much of her energy. Isabelle awakes in the nurses's office and is glad to see that Violet is well again. The six friends then prepare for the Annual Alfea-Redfountain Ball by shopping for dresses. At the ball, Isabelle meets and almost immediately falls for Keith's new handsome roommate, Tulio. He asks her to dance and she wishes for the night to never end. Though she knows she likes him, Isabelle isn't certain how Tulio feels about her, though her friends tell her he is interested. One night, Alfea is attacked by the Trix, who are angry at the six little "pixies" who ruined their scheme to defeat the original Winx Club. Isabelle and her friends fight, but they stand no chance and are almost defeated. Bloom, Isabelle's mom, along with the other original Winx, come to their aid and defeat the Trix. Isabelle receives a scolding about not being ready to face the Trix. Isabelle later watches Nicole and Melody have a falling out and a duel with Melody conquering over Nicole and then the two call it a draw. Isabelle soon meets Tulio again and they share a casual conversation. She is taken by surprise when he kisses her and then is disappointed when he says he doesn't know what made him do it. Feeling sorry for herself, Isabelle is comforted by her friends the next day. She soon meets a mysterious transfer student named Madea, who is revealed to be a shadow of the Trix after they have in duel in the dueling club. They fight, and Madea drains Isabelle's energy, making her very weak, and takes her to the Trix's lair. There Crystal, Madea's "twin", and the Trix are waiting for her. They freeze her while her friends come to rescue her with Miss. Faragonda. They battle with Isabelle, who is still too weak, but she becomes stronger after she realizes she believes in herself and her friends. She and her friends defeat the Trix and celebrate back at Alfea. She is praised by her parents and her brother, who teases her, and also by Tulio, who she holds with at the end and says she loves high school. Prince of Ice ''' '''The second story is told in Violet's P.O.V; Isabelle and Tulio are in a unofficial relationship. She cheers for him at the Redfountain exhibition. After meeting Ian, her brother's classmate, she tells Violet that she has strange feeling about him, the same feeling she had when she met Madea. She warns her best friend to be careful. Appearance Isabelle is a pretty, 16-year-old girl with chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and white skin. She inherits her blue eyes from her mother, Bloom, and her hair color from both sides of her family. Her height is around 5'5". Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Female